Immortal
by Lunar the Dragon
Summary: Cruxis Crystals turn people into angels, correct? Don't they also hault your metabolism and make you immortal?


Lunar: I OWN NOTHING!

Lloyd: shouldn't you explain what this story's about?

Lunar: ... nah~

Lloyd: **NOW**

Lunar: meep! Uhm... okay...

Summary: Cruxis Crystals create angels, correct? Don't they also hault their metabolism and make them immortal?

Lloyd: ... that's it?

Lunar: yep! :3

Looking back on the times was really the only way for him to have any peace any longer. He had trouble mixing in with society nowadays. The world was so hectic in his eyes now. The music wasn't that bad, but he liked any kind of music there was. The people were still very stereotypical towards anyone of a different heritage, but that was getting better. Health and exercise weren't very good any longer, which depressed him greatly.

And no one remembered the journey.

The story of Mithos the Hero had disappeared in time, the Church of Martel following soon after. Half-elves were extinct, as were elves. And no one remembered him and his friends.

He, Lloyd Aurion-Irving, was completely forgotten. No one remembered him and the two worlds. No one remembered mana or anything. This planet had lost its need for mana long ago, the Great Tree withering up after 3000 years after it was replanted. Martel was finally freed and left to go to the heavens, and Yuan followed soon after, having somehow found a way to allow angels to be mortal. Colette used this method and died at the age of 3028.

Everyone else, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Regal, and Presea, were already dead. But Lloyd hadn't used the method to become mortal. He knew what it was and he knew he could use it whenever he wished, but he didn't. He'd made a promise…

Lloyd Aurion-Irving had been alive for thousands of years. He'd lost count at 7000. The Cruxis Crystal that had been his mother's was keeping him alive and at the appearance of 17.

The summon spirits had disappeared long ago with the Tree, as did the power of the Eternal Sword. All the climates and changes were natural now, not fueled by mana. But Lloyd had been alive for so long he had created a new method of magic.

The soul within a living being was amazingly powerful, and if he focused more on the supernatural power of his soul, he could use magic he had once thought were impossible to humans.

He rarely used it, for it reminded him too much of his lost, best friend, Genis.

With a sigh, the aged angel stood from the recliner chair in his living room. He walked calmly out of his home, squinting at the sudden glare of the sun. His hair had grown a bit longer and he let it down more often. It resembled the auburn angel in his old memories. He wore a skin tight, black tank top with a red and white, open jacket over it. He wore dark, skinny jeans and red converses on his feet. One could not tell he was an angel.

But there was one thing he still had that he never changed of his outfit. A beautiful, gold locket around his neck. He would never get rid of this.

The angel walked deeper into town, picking up a newspaper on the way and taking a seat at his favorite café. A waitress came walking cheerfully over, smiling fondly to him.

"Hello Lucas! It's nice to see you again!" she said sweetly to him and he smiled kindly back. He had to change his name multiple times throughout his life. "Would you like your usual?" the waitress asked, holding a pen and pad at ready for his order. Her only answer was a nod and a smile. She grinned even bigger then went off. Lloyd rarely spoke anymore. He saw no reason.

As he waited, the brunette opened up the newspaper and began to read. The front page story was on a meteor that would be passing by soon, very close to their little planet of earth. Apparently it would be its first time to pass by in over about 7000 years.

The waitress brought back Lloyd's order and he ate in silence before leaving for his favorite place on this planet.

On his way he nearly got hit by an idiot Sports car, teen driver that was trying to do her make up and drive at the same time. He flipped the woman the finger then continued on, a slightly stunned teenager behind him. He grabbed a taxi to the edge of town then walked into the forest. It was difficult to reach it, but he spread his majestic, blue wings and flied to last half way there.

So now he stood before a wonderful scenery. It hadn't been beautiful recently, what with a giant, dead tree right in the middle of it. Lloyd had ridded the place of the dead Great Tree, burying it, seeing as he believed both Martel and Mithos's souls were within it.

He had replanted a few trees around the surrounding area, put in a few flowers, and redug the small water fall and stream in the back.

The angel sat on the ground in between the two waterfalls, shutting his eyes, and allowing his wings to flutter behind him. He meditated for hours and hours before a squawk forced him back to reality.

He opened his eyes and looked up, into one of the trees, to see a large, white and green bird perched in the branches, staring at him.

"Noishe. It's nice to see you," Lloyd said simply as the giant bird flew down and stood in front of the brunette. The protozoan had indeed evolved into a human eventually, but had become a fish once more after a long many years. After that he had become a bird, then a dog, then a human again. Then the cycle had started over yet again.

Noishe squawked again, then rubbed his beak in Lloyd's hair, as if he intended to preen him. Lloyd patted the side of the creatures head and smiled. "I can only guess why you're here," he said simply, earning a quieter squawk this time and a slight nod.

Lloyd said no more and Noishe laid down next to him, shutting his eyes. The angel smiled again, then shut his eyes to meditate as well.

When he awoke once more, Lloyd found it dark. Noishe was awake again and was stomping around the clearing, snapping at the huge swarm of fireflies that had appeared. When he saw his master was back from his meditation, he stomped over to him and grinned in a way only birds can grin in.

Lloyd nodded to the bird and pet the top of his beak, before turning to look up into the night sky. The sky was clear here, the pollution not reaching his wonderful place. The stars were clearly in view, beautiful and magical. It really was a perfect night.

"Do you think now is a good time, buddy?" Lloyd asked the protozoan beside him, not taking his eyes off the sky. Noishe squawked his reply and the brunette nodded. It was a good time.

The fireflies began to float towards him as he pulled at his soul's magic. They circled around him, enjoying the goodness his being gave off. The angel's wings spread behind him and the rest of him glowed as well.

"Light of God, I ask thee to answer my prayer. The remainder of the Great Blade of Eternity's power resides in this place. I ask thee, let me use it. Let me harness it to bring a friend home."

Lloyd's plea may have been short, but there was so much power in his words. There was so much meaning. So much wisdom and experience. He meant what he said.

The next thing he knew, though, the angel felt his soul tugged at violently and he fell into the deep abyss of silence.

Water trickled onto his forehead, waking him. It hadn't even felt like a second, but Lloyd knew he'd been gone for a very long time. How long, he did not know.

The water trickled on his forehead again and the brunette's eyes opened in a snap, like he had trained himself to do. He stared up passively, vision blurred for a moment, before he focused in on the two things above him.

First was the now happy face of Noishe, smiling his bird smile that only he could do.

The other was holding a wet rag in his hands, obviously what was used to reawaken the brunette. The person holding it, though, was who he zeroed in on. His hair was spiky and messy, bangs over one eye, just like Lloyd remembered. His eyes were wine colored, just like Lloyd's, and seemed happier then usual.

The brunette grinned a grin that hadn't been seen for thousands of years. A grin that he thought he'd lost the ability to use long ago. A grin that his friends used to know him for.

He leaped up, clinging around the beings neck for dear life, to make sure this was real and that he wouldn't go away ever again.

"Hi Dad! Welcome home!" he said.

And Kratos smiled to his son in the happiness he thought he'd lost.


End file.
